


A Different Beginning

by Hails



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, POV Adam, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, pynch - Freeform, ronan and adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hails/pseuds/Hails
Summary: The story picks up the night Adam receives the present Ronan left in his car.As the water relieved the tension of his day Adam thought of the gift Ronan had left in his car. The hand cream was much needed and was already helping Adams damaged-beyond-repair skin. Ronan, Adam thought. He thought about the recent times he caught Ronan looking at him when he believed Adam wasn’t paying attention. He thought of Ronan dreaming up hand cream just for him, he thought of the way Ronan laughed at him, he thought of the way Ronan smelled…





	

Chapter 1:   
Adam shut the door behind him as he walked into his room at st. Anges. He was exhausted, another long night of working at the garage. Adam didn’t know how much longer he could handle these insane hours. From working non-stop, to school and homework, he was becoming extremely overwhelmed. 

Adam looked at the radiator and wondered if he should put it on. His utilities bill was already too high and he couldn't justify spending the extra money for only a little bit of warmth. But he was freezing. Adam settled on taking a warm shower instead. He needed to shower anyway so this was killing two birds with one stone. Warm water pounded at Adams back and he tried to remember the last time he allowed himself to take a shower longer than 3 minutes. As the water relieved the tension of his day Adam thought of the gift Ronan had left in his car. The hand cream was much needed and was already helping Adams damaged-beyond-repair skin. Ronan, Adam thought. He thought about the recent times he caught Ronan looking at him when he believed Adam wasn’t paying attention. He thought of Ronan dreaming up hand cream just for him, he thought of the way Ronan laughed at him, he thought of the way Ronan smelled… Wait! Adam thought to himself. Why was he thinking about Ronan all of a sudden? Usually, when he was in the shower he opted to think about Blue. But he and Blue weren't together anymore, so maybe it was wrong to think of her in that way now. And to be honest, Adam was becoming less and less interested in thinking about her. The things about Blue that used to make Adam want her, now just made him remember the look Gansey got when she was around. 

Adam turned off the shower. He had been in the water for two minutes longer than usual. God, he’d be happy when his life didn't need to revolve around numbers. Numbers like how much money he had left till his next paycheque, or what the temperature was in his house, or how much time he had spent in the shower, or how many assignments he still had to complete. His life was a math problem with not enough of anything to be solved. If Adam has 0 cookies and life takes away 5 how many does he have now? Could Adams life be a negative number? 

Adam dried off and quickly put on some clothes. It was going to be a cold night. But chances are he wouldn't be sleeping anyway, he had a Latin paper due tomorrow that he had just barely started. Pulling out his textbook Adam heard a harsh knock at his the door. Adam rolled his eyes knowing it was Ronan. No one else could make knocking sound so aggressive. Although for some reason a small smile crept onto Adams' lips as he strode to open the door.   
Adam opened the door to a shivering Ronan who was promptly walking inside barely acknowledging Adam at all. 

“What the fuck. It’s even colder in here. Parrish, have you heard of this new invention called heating?”

Two seconds in and Ronan was already giving Adam a hard time. Adam was too tired to fight with him, though. So he walked over and turned on the heater. He knew the price was high but it was worth not having to fight with Ronan. 

“Happy?” Adam asked looking past the heater and at Ronan. 

“Mildly satisfied,” Ronan replied.

“You know maybe if you dressed for winter you wouldn't be so cold all the time.” 

Ronan never wore a jacket, at least not a thick one. All he wore now was his usual jeans and black tee shirt. He really was an idiot and Adam wondered how he hadn't died from hypothermia yet. 

Adam looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 11:30 pm and he wondered why Ronan decided to drop in so late. Adam dismissed the thought as fast as it came and decided that as long as he was here he could help with Adams Latin paper. 

“If you’re going to stay you're going to help me with Latin,” Adam said sitting down on his bed and opening his textbook. 

“Hell I will, I haven't even done my own essay.”

“Shocker,” Adam said blankly, “But you only have two options, either stay and help or leave.”

Ronan let out a sigh and flopped onto the bed lying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

“Fine, I’ll help but only because I am an incredibly selfless individual.” 

Adam and Ronan spent the better half of two hours finishing Adams essay, and although it was rushed and last minute, Adam believed it was one of his best essays yet. Ronan really did know a lot about Latin, even though he didn’t know much of anything else. 

Adam shut his laptop and scrubbed his eyes. They were both now leaning against the wall Adams bed was pushed against. It’s where the backboard should have been, but Adam thought it a waste to spend money on a bed frame. 

“Thanks for helping me,” Adam said turning to him.

“Helping you, I thought this was my paper,” Ronan said with a smirk. 

Adam laughed. God, he must be tired if he was laughing at Ronan’s lame jokes. 

“Okay sure, whatever you say man,” Adam said still chuckling. 

Ronan gave him a small shove with his elbow.

Adam retaliated with a shove a little harder. 

Ronan harshly nudged Adam with his shoulder. 

Adam pushed Ronan’s head with his hand. 

Ronan mirrored his head shove with one of his own. 

Adam gently hit him in the stomach. 

Ronan poked Adam in the side. 

Adam grabbed Ronan from the back of his neck and crashed their mouths together.

 

Chapter 2: 

Adam didn’t think he had ever seen Ronan flinch. Let alone flinch hard enough to jump. But Adam swears that’s what happened. Despite the surprise, Ronan didn’t pull away.

Adam had no idea what he was thinking. He couldn’t think. There was nothing to think about, it was just happening. Suddenly, Ronan started to kiss back. And then all Adam could do was think.

He thought about Ronan. How cool Ronan looked when he did anything, about his nonchalant attitude towards life. He thought about the way Ronan was free, free in a way that Adam would never be. Free from shame, free from worry. But most of all Adam thought about the way Ronan looked at him, and only him. Maybe that was why Adam kissed him here and now. Because somewhere deep down he knew he liked those looks more than he let on. 

Ronan’s mouth opened moving to Adams lower lip and biting down. Adam took in a sharp breath. Adam moved his hand from behind Ronan’s head to the side of his neck and face. His hand cupped around his face. Adam felt the hard lines and edges of Ronan’s jaw. Light stubble prickled his hand. Ronan leaned into Adam. A strange realization that Ronan’s hard exterior was softening for him. 

The moment, however, didn’t last. Ronan’s phone went off breaking whatever spell they were consumed in. 

“SQUASH ONE, SQUASH TWO, SQUASH—” Ronan’s phone sang.

Christ, another goddamn reason to hate that stupid song. 

Ronan who usually hated phones was so startled by the noise he immediately answered it if only to make it stop, and in turn breaking away from Adam. 

“Hello?” Ronan answered, “No Gansey I’m not doing anything dumb I’m just at Adams.”

Not doing anything dumb was a debatable statement Adam thought. 

“Okay, yeah I’m coming home now.”

This startled Adam a bit. But in a way he was glad. He needed some time to digest what had just happened. It all seemed like too much. 

Ronan hung up the phone and a looked down at Adam who was still sitting on the bed.

“That was Gansey, he thinks he found something important so I better go back.”

Adam nodded, “Thanks again for the Latin help. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Ronan replied, and with that he walked out of Adams apartment without a glance back. 

Adam felt odd about the situation. Not odd in a bad way just odd in a way where he wasn’t sure how to feel. He had kissed Ronan. Why? When had that become something he wanted to do? But now that he had, he had a strange urge to do it again. Adam thought back to Ronan biting his lip. His heart quickened at the thought and he felt a slight pressure in his pants. Oh shit. He couldn't jack off to Ronan. That would be weird. He was Adams friend. A friend he had kissed. Okay so maybe it wouldn’t be that weird. But it was all too much for one night. Adam decided to ignore it as he switched off the light and heater then climbed into his bed now warm from where Ronan laid. Whatever it was that had happened tonight Adam was happy to be going to sleep warm. 

 

Chapter 3: 

The next day in class Adam braced himself for an awkward encounter with Ronan. Or even worse, Ronan not showing up to class at all. The latter wouldn’t have been all that strange since Ronan rarely showed up to school in general. Luckily, however, neither happened. Ronan strolled into class with Gansey acting as if all they did last night was Latin. It was, on one hand, a relief, Adam didn’t have to worry about things becoming awkward between them, on the other hand, he wondered if Ronan was going to bring it up at all. Maybe Ronan was over Adam now that he realized it he could have him. Thinking rationally Adam knew this was probably not the case. But somewhere in the back of his mind there echoed doubts. 

“Adam.” 

Adam looked up to see Gansey standing beside his desk. Class had ended he was just too lost in his own thoughts to realize. 

“Hey,” Adam replied getting his bag together. 

“So I was thinking you should come over tonight and we could go over a few maps together. Your knowledge of Cabeswater could help pinpoint things we should be looking for that I may have missed.” Gansey lit up like he always did when talking about the hunt. 

“I have work till 8 tonight.” Adam sighed, thinking it would be nice to spend some time with Gansey. Especially since they hadn't seen each other much lately. 

“That's fine. Just come after. It’s Friday anyway so you can just stay over if it gets late.”

Adam thought about being only one room away from Ronan. Maybe that would be a good thing maybe they could talk. But then Adam remembered who Ronan was and decided it would in reality probably be a bad thing. But with Gansey standing there looking so hopeful, Adam couldn’t deny him. 

“Okay, I guess that’ll work,” said Adam.

And Gansey flashed his award-winning smile in response. 

 

Chapter 4: 

“Yes, Adam I understand you don’t know what to look for but just try and figure it out,” Gansey said clearly less inspired about asking Adam for help than he was earlier in the day. 

“Maybe he needs a reference of what he should be trying to find” Blue spoke up from the couch behind them. 

To be completely honest, Adam was horribly tired from his long school/work day, and more than anything just wanted to lay down on the gigantic couch with Blue and fall asleep. It was already 10:15 pm. He, Blue and Gansey had been going over the maps for over two hours now. 

“Oh shoot is that the time” Blue exclaimed looking at the clock, “I told Calla I’d be back by 10.”

“Well, then I guess you lied” Ronan spoke walking out from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand. 

Blue glared at him and then looked to Gansey.

“Yeah sorry I’ll drive you home right now. Adam, you need a ride home or are you staying the night?” Gansey asked turning towards the door keys in hand. 

Adam thought about this quickly. Did he want to stay here? Was it really a good idea? Surely nothing would happen. Plus there was heating at Monmouth. Heating he didn’t have to pay for. 

“I think I’ll just stay the night I’m pretty tired already.” 

“Alright sounds good.” Said Gansey walking out the door.

Blue waved saying goodbye to Adam and yelling a goodbye to Ronan, who grunted in response, before following Gansey outside to the pig. 

Adam immediately got up and moved to lie down on the couch. He was tired and annoyed that he couldn't find anything useful in the maps. Adam closed his eyes trying to relax. A few minutes later, he heard Ronan walk out of his room towards the couch. Adam kept his eyes closed convincing himself it made more sense to pretend to be asleep than to face the problem head on. He heard Ronan stop in front of the couch. Adam imagined Ronan looking down at him now, and he wondered what Ronan was thinking about. He thought again of the way Ronan looked at him when he thought Adam wasn’t paying attention. That thought betrayed Adams plan of feigning sleep because a goofy smile grew across his face.

“I knew you weren’t sleeping Parrish,” Ronan said while hitting Adam with a couch pillow. 

Adam opened his eyes and kicked Ronan in the shin. 

“I could have been asleep and just having a really good dream.” Adam retorted.

“Oh yeah sure Adam,” Ronan was still looking down at Adam and his face was twisting into a question.

Adam spoke before Ronan had the chance “About last night,” Adam began.

But he didn’t get a chance to finish his thought because Ronan’s lips were suddenly on Adams, destroying his train of thought and inhibiting his ability to speak. Ronan was leaning down kissing Adam, softly, clearly thinking it through. It was Adam who was taken off guard this time. He grabbed for Ronan’s shirt and tugged him down onto the couch to sit next to him, but the angle was off and Ronan ended up tumbling on top of Adam instead. One of Ronan’s knees landed beside Adams' leg, the other came down between his thighs. Adam’s thoughts jolted to a halt. The kissing was intensifying but all Adam could focus on was Ronan’s leg between his. Adam realized that moving his hips even the slightest amount would touch him, all of him, to Ronan. Adam moved his hands pulling at Ronan’s shirt, pulling him in closer. Adam opened his mouth, tilted his head up reaching for Ronan’s lips. Adam kissed harder and Ronan responded kissing deeper and longer. This was a weird feeling for Adam, to be wanted, and to be wanted this much. He could feel the want radiating off Ronan. It was want so strong it was making Adam feel drunk and dizzy, but maybe that was his own want talking. Adam wanted more contact. He wanted to be closer. He wanted Ronan. Adam rolled his hips down barely an inch, but it was enough, enough to make contact, enough to make him hard or start to get hard. Adam fingers dug past the fabric on Ronan’s shirt and clung to his skin underneath. Adam wasn’t a violent person, but he wanted to dig his nails in until Ronan bled. He wanted to make a mark. Apparently, Ronan did too because he moved away from Adam’s mouth and touched his lips to Adam’s neck, just under his ear. Luckily it was the ear Adam could hear out of because just then Ronan took a sharp breath through his mouth and it was something Adam never wanted to forget. Ronan bit down, sucking on Adam’s skin. Ronan seemed to be giving little thought to anything but the piece of flesh between his teeth. But Adam was deeply focused on Ronan’s thigh. The euphoria of him sucking on his neck was too much without other bodily contact. Adams body was moving without his mind. His hips inched closer to Ronan’s leg and moved rhythmically with it. Ronan was moving too. He gripped Adam’s hips, releasing the flesh from his teeth. Ronan pulled Adams hips forward, forward toward his thigh which was now rocking and grinding into Adam. Ronan was breathing heavy in Adams' ear and Adam was struggling to keep his breath at all. He was so hard. It hurt to be this hard. He breathed “Ronan.”

What were they even doing? Adam had no idea how something could feel this intimate with clothes on. He was still rocking his hips. Ronan was pulling Adam towards him, hard. He was close enough to feel Ronan growing in his own pants. And for a reason, Adam couldn’t rationalize or explain he wanted to touch Ronan. He wanted to make Ronan feel what he was feeling. And he didn’t want to be gentle. Adam was pulled in, hard and rough by Ronan, he wanted this, needed this. Gansey, Blue, his teachers, everyone, always walked lightly around Adam, as if he was about to break at any moment. Ronan never tip-toed around Adam or acted as if he was made of glass. He always did what he was doing now. He was harsh and reckless around Adam just as he was around everyone. But Adam wanted to feel the recklessness, the rash behavior, he wanted to feel the things in life that were real. Now looking down to Ronan’s thigh pressed against him, he smelt the dirt and life radiating from Ronan, the heat coming off his body, the rough graze of his stubble on Adams neck, the musty taste of his lips, the heavy sound of his ragged breath. Ronan was undoubtedly real. 

Adam’s hand slipped under Ronan’s shirt and his fingers trailed down to his waistband. His hand sliding down Ronan’s Abdomen, his muscles hard but skin soft. Adam imagined his lips there, Ronan shuddering beneath them. With one hand Adam undid Ronan’s jean button and pushed his hand down. Ronan ceased all movement as if his whole world had just been pulled to a stop. Adam’s hand gripped around Ronan, his boxers the only thing obstructing direct skin on skin contact. Adam’s hand moved as best he could trying to work in up and down motions, although Ronan’s jean’s being still pulled up inhibited free movement. Adam reached his other hand to pull Ronan’s jeans and boxers down a bit. Ronan helped wiggle them down and Adam was now able to fully reach down his boxers. He worked his hand back and forth, rubbing Ronan in long strokes. He started slow but as Ronan’s breath quickened, so did his hand. Ronan was gently thrusting into Adams' hand and in doing so his thigh was brushing against its original target. Adam squirmed moving his hips in unison to Ronan. They were moving together, as one. Adam couldn’t describe this feeling of absolute bliss. He was coming undone. He was on the verge. His heart was racing, and his hand tightened and quickened around Ronan. Ronan grabbed Adams free hand and brought it to his mouth. Ronan put Adams middle and ring finger in his mouth and sucked. Adam came. 

 

Chapter 5:

Ronan came soon after. He came with Adam’s name on his lips. And now Adam was in a literal sticky situation. He wiped his hand on Ronan’s shirt, he didn't think Ronan would care he had a million shirts. 

“Hey stop asshole” Ronan grunted at Adam.

“It’s yours I’m just giving it back to you” Adam replied smiling at Ronan’s feigned frustration. 

Ronan rolled his eyes. Heading to the washroom to get cleaned up. They cleaned up one after another without a word. It wasn’t the awkward silence as Adam had feared. It was a comfortable silence where they both knew they'd have to talk about it eventually but right now the moment was perfect. With Gansey coming home at any minute the conversation they needed to have could wait. 

Adam thought about all the times Ronan had looked at him, and wondered when he had started looking back. It was something so new to Adam. He liked Ronan like this. It was real and it felt stronger than Adam could have before imagined. Ronan of all people he thought. 

Suddenly Adam didn't feel so overwhelmed. There was a list of things he needed to do a mile long, yet looking over at Ronan, nonchalantly throwing away a perfectly good tee shirt Adam found himself relaxing too. Adam had to figure this all out, but for tonight he could sleep in a warm bed and forget everything until tomorrow. 

“You’re not seriously throwing that out?” Adam said rolling his eyes at Ronan.

“It’s Gansey’s turn to do the laundry, you really want to explain this to him.”

“Just offer to do it this time.”

Ronan gave Adam a condescending look 

“Like that wouldn't be suspicious.”

Adam shook his head wondering how he ever fell for this idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
